


i know you'll still love me the same

by prettyoddity



Series: intertwined. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: "What if I'm the type of person who doesn't age well? I look like a kid! Plus, my chubby cheeks won't look too good with wrinkles on them, will they?""...If that's what you're worrying about, then I hope you're prepared for the worst. In other words— when my hair falls off, at the age of, like, forty."Wherein Soonyoung and Jihoon picture their futures together.





	i know you'll still love me the same

**Author's Note:**

> so hi im starting a new series purely just for soft otp drabbles !!!
> 
> and because i have only one (1) otp, it's soonhoon again >:))) yall thought i got tired of them? NAH
> 
> tbh this is just me and my terrible habits of procrastination through completely Self-Indulgent™ writing
> 
> prompt taken from a random otp prompts post on tumblr lmao
> 
> title from ed sheeran's "thinking out loud" (damn prettyoddity back at it again with the titles from ed sheeran)
> 
> enjoy reading <3
> 
> part 1 of the intertwined. series

     The distant sound of waves crashing by the sea shore, the sunlight streaming in through the spaces of the window blinds, along with the familiar beige of his childhood bedroom's ceiling, were all things that Jihoon was used to wake up to nearly everyday. When he was back at home in Busan, at least.

However, he groggily recalls that, _no, this wasn't some backwards time jump, and he isn't magically back in high school,_ but that he has been on a vacation back in his hometown for a few days now, along with his boyfriend of four years, Soonyoung.

Soonyoung. He'd met Jihoon's parents before, about twice, but this was the first occasion wherein they had to spend a bit more time together. Getting to know each other better, all that. Soonyoung had simply been a pile of unease and nerves prior to (and during) their trip, but it had all melted away when Jihoon's parents greeted him with wide arms. (Maybe it had melted away when Jihoon had stopped the car by the side of the road at one point, only to kiss Soonyoung for reassurance, but Jihoon likes to believe that it were his parents' hugs that made Soonyoung give up.)

Speaking of Soonyoung— the space on the bed beside Jihoon was empty and cold— definitely not his favorite arrangement.

Jihoon kicks his legs up in an attempt to completely wake up, then he stands, gently rubbing his face against the fabric of his sweatshirt sleeves that had reached until his fingers. He leaves his room quietly, heading to the bathroom to wash up quickly, and then he finds Soonyoung in the living room, cross-legged on the sofa, attention on the book(?) in his lap. Which was funny, because Soonyoung rarely read books.

     Jihoon walks up to him, running a hand through his hair. "Hi."  
Soonyoung smiles up at him, patting the space beside him as a gesture for Jihoon to sit down. "Hey. Good morning, love," he greets, as Jihoon sits down, before kissing the side of his head.

     "Where are Mom and Dad?"  
"Oh, they went out for a while to buy some fish. I didn't wake you up because I know you don't like being woken up when there's no food yet," Soonyoung says, with a sheepish smile.

     "Hey! I'm not that dependent."  
"But you have to admit that between the two of us, I'm the better cook."  
Jihoon doesn't say anything, rolling his eyes lightheartedly when he sees Soonyoung's stupid triumphant smile in his peripheral vision. "Whatever. What's that, anyway?" he asks, looking at the book(?) in Soonyoung's hands, and then he recognizes it. "Oh! It's our photo album."  
"Yep," Soonyoung beams. "Watching Jihoonie grow up is truly a sight. You haven't changed— you're still the cutest thing I've laid my eyes on."  
"What nonsense," the other boy mumbles, refusing to acknowledge the fact that Soonyoung can still make him blush after all this time. "I want to see."

Jihoon expects Soonyoung to place the photo album in between their laps so they can both look at it, but _Soonyoung is Soonyoung_. He is never Soonyoung without being overly affectionate.

Soonyoung shifts his position sidewards, resting his back against the armrest, and then he pulls Jihoon close to him, to sit in between his legs. He places the album in Jihoon's lap, before wrapping his arms around said boy, chin atop his head.

     Soonyoung hums contentedly, and Jihoon just _knows_ that he has a stupid wide grin on his face, the bastard. "Happy now?"  
"Very much," Soonyoung replies into his hair, before firmly placing a kiss on it.

Jihoon flips back to the first few pages of the photo album. He guesses that his parents had gotten this a little before he was born, because the first pages were filled with pictures of just his parents and his older brother.

     "This is hyung," Jihoon chuckles. "He looks so funny in his clothes here."  
"He kind of looks like you in this picture," Soonyoung says, pointing to one placed in the corner. "It's a shame I couldn't get to meet him yet."  
"Yeah. He's a busy guy. I'll make sure you two meet soon, though," the smaller boy says.

     "Your mother has always looked pretty," Soonyoung says, pointing to a picture of the four of them on a beach, sitting on the sand. "And your father has aged well."  
Jihoon can't help but laugh. "You know they already want you to just call them Mom and Dad."  
"Ji~" he whines, burying his head in the crook of Jihoon's neck. The latter sighs, left hand resting on top of Soonyoung's left, the metal on their ring fingers touching against each other.

     "I still can't believe you're my fiancé."  
Jihoon scoffs playfully. " _You're_ the one who proposed to _me_!"  
"But it still gets me shy," Soonyoung mumbles into his shoulder. "I can't believe how fast time flies. Just thinking about asking you out back then already had me sweating all over but now that we're here and we have your parents' blessing and we're going to get _married_ soon is so unreal!" he quickly huffs out.

     Jihoon hums, a small smile tugging at his lips. He places a peck on the side of Soonyoung's head, which was still resting on his shoulder. "But we _are_ here."  
Soonyoung moves his head, opting to place his chin on Jihoon's shoulder instead. "What do you think about us, then?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"...How do you think we'll be in the future?"

     "Well," Jihoon replies, thinking, before he closes the photo album in his lap, putting it away on the center table. "I think it wouldn't be very different. Just changing of some name titles, you know," he says, removing Soonyoung's arms around his waist, to turn and face him. "Jeonghan-hyung and the others always tell us we seem married already, anyway," he shyly admits.

     Soonyoung laughs. "I guess. I'll cook and clean and you can go drive the kids to school," he says with a tone of playfulness that makes him sound both joking and serious, in some way, which makes Jihoon laugh too, striking a few thoughts in him. "Whatever, Soonyoung... But— kids, you know. I know you love and want them, and eventually I'll love and want them too, but maybe not too soon."  
"Of course!" Soonyoung quickly says. "Children can wait. You're my priority. Adoption centers and orphanages aren't always so kind to people like us, anyway," he says quietly, intertwining his hand with Jihoon's, giving it a quick kiss.

And Jihoon feels his chest tighten at the sad glint in the taller boy's eyes, so he takes their clasped hands, stroking them against Soonyoung's cheek. Soonyoung squeezes his hand, smiling at him.

     "As I was saying," Soonyoung starts, fixing his posture in an attempt to look lively, and bring the mood back up. "What else do you think about us? Like, hm... Appearance-wise?"  
"Grey hair wouldn't be new to you," Jihoon remarks, because Soonyoung had dyed his hair that color once.

     "Yah! You're already thinking too far ahead," his fiancé chuckles. "I mean in just a few years. Maybe five? Ten?"  
"Well," Jihoon starts, tilting his head at Soonyoung, as if inspecting him. "I don't think facial hair would suit you. Or me. Neither of us."  
"That's true," agrees Soonyoung. "I think we'd end up looking a bit young for our age."  
"And then dyeing our hair any bright and absurd color would be weird. Even now, we've stopped for a while," Jihoon says, gesturing towards his own natural black hair he'd been keeping for nearly half a year now, and to Soonyoung's dark brown hair.

     "Say, Ji, what if I'm the type of person who doesn't age well? Don't you think I've always looked like a kid? Plus, my chubby cheeks won't look too good with wrinkles on them, will they?" Soonyoung asks with such a serious face— which was basically a pout with furrowed brows— and Jihoon laughs. He's like a little hamster.

Jihoon reaches out to lightly pinch both his cheeks, giving him a bright smile, the type that makes his eyes smile along with him too.

"...If that's what you're worrying about, then I hope you're prepared for the worst. In other words— when my hair falls off, at the age of, like, forty," Jihoon chuckles, half-joking and half-sincere.

Soonyoung snorts, cracking up, causing Jihoon to remove his hold from his cheeks.

     "Why— yah! What's so funny?"  
Soonyoung stops mid-wheeze. "Hoonie, babe, I love you— I really do— but I don't think I can handle thinking about you without any hair on your head."  
Jihoon holds back a laugh, making a 'pft' sound. "I don't know if I'm supposed to feel offended or flattered, Soonyoung. Baldness really that unattractive? Oh, I'm so hurt," he says, crossing his arms, wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

"Eyyy~ Don't they have hair-growing products or something? Don't worry, by that time, we'll be rich enough to buy that stuff!" Soonyoung says, ruffling Jihoon's hair.

     "It's your fault anyway," he continues. "I've told you countless times that bleaching your hair often will fry it out and hurt your scalp!"  
"And I didn't listen because it was rather _hypocritical_ ," Jihoon says, squinting at him with an accusing pointer finger.

     "Hey, hey, after I had black hair for, like, seven months, I had it bleached only once, and then I just had other colors dyed on top of it! Then I went back to dark hair!"  
"Whatever you say, Kwon," Jihoon dismisses, without spite. "Whatever you say."  
"That's Mr. Kwon to you! And you're Mr. Kwon, as well, to me," Soonyoung teases.

     "No, no," the smaller boy says, turning away from him. "I don't know you, this is the Lee house, why are you in my house?"  
"Because I love you~" Soonyoung singsongs, reaching out to hug him.

     Jihoon doesn't pull away, and he ends up laughing, now out of his 'character.' "I guess we do kind of act all gross and married."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
Jihoon perks up slightly. "No? Why would I?"  
Soonyoung chuckles. "Okay. That's nice," he says, before pulling away.

     "You know, Ji," Soonyoung starts. "All my life, there's always been something I couldn't wait to pass by. And when I did pass it by, there would always be something new that would come again," he says, looking at Jihoon. "Like, in high school, I couldn't wait to just get it over with, and I had the same thought for college. Come college, I couldn't wait for it to end too, but then I met you— the very last year. It was so unfair and just badly-timed, I thought, because I had started to grow attached to you— even if you had a boyfriend at that time. But then, you know, fate is a funny thing, and we ended up working nearby each other."  
"He broke up with me during that time," Jihoon adds. "And it was terrible. But you took your sneaky chance, and visited me during your breaks, and sometimes even took me home."  
"Yet I still took another year before I could sweep you off your freaking feet!"  
"You already had, Soonyoung," Jihoon laughs. "I was just unsure, so I waited to see if you were really serious about me."  
Soonyoung laughs. "Anyway, what I'm saying now is that thinking about the future now that I'm with you doesn't seem dreadful at all. I think I want time to go slower. It means more time with you."  
"That's so cheesy," Jihoon comments, scrunching his nose up. "I'll remember that— if you do end up leaving me when I turn bald."  
"Yah! Don't say that," Soonyoung replies.

"Even if you end up like a hip grandpa who still wants to dance, I think I'll still love you all the same, you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry if the end is abrupt, this was rly just a drabble i did for like 2 days
> 
> thank u for reading!!! scream with me abt svt on twt @prlnceksy


End file.
